


Simple Repairs

by sillyideas



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: ??????, F/M, Hypnosis Kink, M/M, alphys is awkward as hell but you already knew that, gender neutral reader, just. not sfw, mettaton is a goofball, not smut, ok none of these kinks Actually Come Up but the reader mentions them so, reader is a kinky bitch, uhhh sharp teeth hot, youre also a goofball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 21:21:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16605686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sillyideas/pseuds/sillyideas
Summary: Mettaton loves you! He loves you so much he's dragged you to Alphys' lab to discuss how to modify his body to satisfy you more in bed. This can only end well.





	Simple Repairs

Pros of being friends with the woman who built your robot boyfriend: conversations like this.  
Cons of being friends with the woman who built your robot boyfriend: conversations like this. 

You’re leaning against a wall in Alphys’ lab, anxiously twiddling your thumbs while you wait for one of you to break the tense silence. Mettaton had insisted on setting up this little meeting, and insisted that you were present for it. It may be the most awkward you've ever felt in your life.  
“My dearest doctor,” the robot in question begins as he finally enters the room. Where even was he? “As grateful as I am for this absolutely wonderful body you've built for me, it’s a bit… how do I say… for looking and not for touching.”  
Your face reddens. So does Alphys’.  
“I-I… I’m not sure what I could… do about that,” the scientist stammers. “I mean, I didn't really plan on you being in… a relationship, especially not with a human, and I… um… I don’t know what to do about certain… certain things that you… I wouldn't know how to build a….”  
“My, my, we don't need to start with what you're thinking. Tsk, tsk, dirty-minded doctor. How about…” He turns to you. “Any ideas, my love? This is all for your sake, after all.”  
“Don't ask me!” you say defensively. You’re comfortable talking to Alphys, sure, but listing your kinks to her is… less than ideal.  
“Dr. Alphys watches tentacle hentai, dear. You're in like company. No need to be shy about your desires.”  
“Mettaton, wh-why’d you tell them that?” a furiously blushing Alphys yelps.  
“It’s obvious, sweetheart. You’re dating a sea creature, for God’s sake.”  
You sigh. Might as well be honest. “Well… It might be kinda fun if you had, uh, sharper teeth?” you squeak.  
Mettaton grins. “Bold! Exciting! Just a touch of dangerous! I love it! Alphys, jot that down.”  
“I-I’m not gonna write down your… your fantasies! What if someone sees my papers a-and…”  
“Alphys, Alphys. You didn't build me looking like this on accident. Nobody’s going to question it if they happen upon your ideas to make me appeal to a… less mainstream audience.”  
The lizard sighs in defeat as she scribbles something onto a clipboard.  
“Any more ideas?” Mettaton prompts you.  
You think, returning to your thumb-twiddling. How on earth is he not embarrassed discussing this?  
“M-m-maybe…” Alphys begins, “v...vibrating… vibrating fingers? I mean, I mean that’d be fairly easy for me and I bet it would-”  
“Dr. Alphys, you're a genius!” the robot exclaims. “While you're at it, it’d be lovely if you could give my tongue the same treatment.”  
Alphys is more red than yellow at this point as she adds another line of chicken scratch to her notes.  
“Hypno eyes,” you suddenly blurt. You're learning a lot about yourself today. “I kinda have a thing for, like, hypnotism. Consensually, of course. Uh…”  
“I’ll see what I can do,” Alphys says.  
Awkward silence again.  
“And of course, while this body is being… perfected, I’ll be back in my box form,” Mettaton points out. “I wonder how that will go in the bedroom,” he purrs.  
“Oh my god. You’re the most embarrassing man on earth,” you say with a light laugh.  
“And you love it!”  
“Pfft, you got me there.”  
Mettaton smiles and plants a quick kiss on your cheek. Now Alphys is the one looking down and twiddling her thumbs.  
“So, when do you think this will all be ready?” Mettaton asks.  
Alphys fiddles with the buttons on her lab coat nervously. “I don't know. It depends… it depends on h-how easy some of these changes will be to make, and… how long it'll take me to work up the c-courage to actually work on it… and, and of course, when you give me your body -- jeez, I worded that wrong -- so I can… start. M-maybe… a week or two? That's probably wrong, though, don't hold me to that…”  
“I’m ready whenever you are,” Mettaton says, turning to you.  
You shrug. “I mean, I really don't care.”  
“It’s decided, then! Alphys, I’m leaving this lab today in my prototype form!”  
“M-Mettaton, won't people… wonder? I mean, the public eye isn't constantly on you, but I’m sure you going back to your b-box body for a while will raise a couple… hundred, eyebrows…”  
“Repairs! That’s all it is, isn't it? You're doing some simple repairs. I’m sure my adoring fans will understand.”  
“R-repairs. I… alright.”  
“Thanks a billion, darling! Now I’m off to get, if you will, changed.” And he leaves.  
You and Alphys, alone in the room, make nervous eye contact.  
“Sorry,” you blurt.  
“I-I get it. Both the… weird... tastes and th-the random apologies, actually. You don't need…. don't need to be sorry.”  
She gives you a smile. “You'd best get going before he r-runs off and does something stupid, you know. And I have a project to work on!” She tries to shoot you a wink. She doesn't succeed, but she definitely tries.


End file.
